DRW Burt Thompson
}| }| }} |image= |age=20 |notebook=Found hiding behind barricade with Aaron |weapon=Baseball Bat |location=Weber's Garments (September 19, 4pm - September 20, 4am) |scoop=Barricade Pair - A Ronald's Appetite |}} Burt Thompson is a survivor who can be found on Day 1 barricaded in Weber's Garments (Al Fresca Plaza) during the Scoop Barricade Pair - A along with Aaron Swoop. When Frank approaches the store Burt will yell "Dammit!" and attack. Timing It is advised to rescue Burt as soon as possible. Al Fresca Plaza is a difficult area to travel through due to the number of zombies present. Frank has three hours before the zombies become more aggressive, making Al Fresca Plaza even more dangerous. Also, he will have only two hours to get Burt through Leisure Park before the Convicts appear. Joining After Frank enters the store: Burt: Dammit! Just what I needed! Another crazy person harassing me! Burt attacks Frank. After Frank hits Burt a few times: Burt: Shit! Just leave me alone, you son of a bitch! Talk to Burt Frank: Knock it off, ya little punk! I'm not here for a fight! Just listen to me! Burt: You win! Do whatever you want. Talk to me... Kill me... Whatever... Frank: Listen to me. I came here to help you guys. I can take you someplace safe. Burt: Shit! Why the hell didn't you just say that first? Get me the hell out of here already! BURT THOMPSON JOINED! Escorting Frank does damage Burt while the two are fighting. As a result Burt will not be at full health when he joins. Fortunately, during the scoop two cookie packages and a carton of Milk appear inside the store (along with a Cardboard Box which may produce a food item). These can be used to heal any damage that he and Frank may have taken. Burt is armed with a Baseball Bat, and can be equipped with other weapons. If Burt is healed he will drop his weapon, it is advised to reequip him. Aaron automatically joins with Burt, and he is one of the more cowardly survivors. He'll refuse commands, fail to attack approaching zombies, take longer than most survivors to start running to a Waypoint, stop in his tracks if he sees Frank attacked, and often need to be 'bumped' by Frank before he'll move. As a result Burt may find he's forced to defend himself while Frank deals with Aaron. If there are still items from the barricade littering the doorway they could impede the survivors' movements. Frank may want to set a waypoint at the back of the store to keep the duo out of the way while he moves or destroys the items. It is a short distance from Weber's Garments to the Food Court. The Food Court has hardly any zombies in it at all, and most can be bypassed by cutting through Chris' Fine Foods. Although it most likely won't be needed, the Wine there can be used to replenish health. Once in Leisure Park, follow the right wall toward Paradise Plaza. The area along the wall is mostly free of zombie. Run ahead and clear the path of any zombies there might be. If Aaron begins to fall behind zombies that were farther away from the wall might amble within range of grabbing him. Frank may want to periodically stop and wait for Burt and Aaron to catch up. Inside Paradise Plaza there are few zombies, and those that are there are in easily avoidable groups. Clear a path through the Warehouse and lead the pair to safety. Multitasking Frank travels through Al Fresca Plaza to Entrance Plaza and back during CASE 1-3 [An Odd Old Man] and CASE 1-4 [A Temporary Agreement]. The only other event of note in Entrance Plaza during Day 1 is the appearance of Bill Brenton in In The Closet. To avoid making a second trip, Frank may want to wait in Entrance Plaza to receive the call for Barricade Pair so he can rescue Burt and Aaron while making the return trip with Bill. If Frank does this, he may want to wait until 5pm to receive the scoop A Mother's Lament, which is also in Al Fresca Plaza. At 6pm Sophie Richards appears in Leisure Park and can be rescued as the group passes through. Frank will also have to deal with the Convicts which could prove difficult. Also, at 7pm the zombies will become more aggressive, further complicating things. Keeping the survivors along the right wall is key. The Convicts' vehicle has a tendency to get stuck, but should they manage to get close enough to the group to deal damage have Frank split up from the survivors. The Convicts seem more interested in attacking Frank. This will give the survivors an opportunity to run to the next set waypoint and the Convicts might get stuck while chasing Frank, removing the danger they impose. If Frank has not yet completed the Cut From the Same Cloth scoop, now would be a good opportunity. A waypoint can be safely set in Colombian Roastmasters while Frank photographs Kent Swanson. In addition the supply of Orange Juice there can be used to fully heal Frank and all survivors with him. Though with the short distance that is left to travel, this is necessary only if someone is extremely close to death. If Frank enters the Warehouse after 6pm for the first time, he will encounter the Queen for the first time. This will kill all zombies in the room with the exception of a Queen-infected zombie in front of each exit. This makes it easy to get survivors through the Warehouse, especially if it is a large group. Prestige Points *'Join Bonus': 10,000 PP *'Escort Complete Bonus': 20,000 PP Trivia *Once Burt begins attacking Frank he will chase him even if Frank leaves the store. *It is strongly hinted that Burt and Aaron are close friends, since Burt will cry if Aaron dies at anytime. *Until Burt is recruited a barricade is erected at the entrance of Weber's Garments consisting of 2 Benches, 2 Cardboard Boxes, 2 Fences, 2 Green Chairs, 1 Plywood Panel, and 1 Steel Rack. If Frank leaves and reenters the area, any items that have been moved or destroyed will reset. *On rare occasions Burt will burst into tears. *After being rescued, he will wait in the room with the blue door. If Frank fails to satisfy Ronald's Appetite, Burt will leave the security room and no longer count towards the number of rescued survivors. *Burt's picture is used for the Item Smasher achievement. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors